His Wicked Way
by angelically-devilish
Summary: Hermione couldn’t help but grin. It was a condition that seemed incurable – her inability to frown or even remain neutrally apathetic in his presence. He had always seemed to bring out the strongest of emotions from her. SiriusHermione Gift for remuslives


**A/N:** So…in spite of the fact that I have 3 GD fics on my plate as well as an update of _Playing the Players_, I realized that I was the most horrible person because I completely forgot to write a birthday fic for the lovely and talented **remuslives**! So this short little smutlet is for her.

A very very very very very very very (have I said very enough?) Happy Belated Birthday, Lana!

* * *

**THANK YOU, AMY! YOU'RE ENTIRELY TOO KIND IN YOUR ASSESSMENT ABOUT MY ABILITIES!**

* * *

**His Wicked Way**

Hermione Granger groaned slightly as she sank deeper into the water, her body melting into the warmth of the bath and thanking her by simultaneously relaxing every tense muscle she had. She sighed, letting the water lap around her skin, soaking through to her weary bones and allowing her to forget all her troubles, if only for a few minutes out of the day.

Closing her eyes, she let her head rest against the cool porcelain of the bathtub, damp ringlets of chestnut hair dripping onto the tile floor. She gave a contented huff, unconcerned by the world around her as she let her brain slowly empty of any thought that would remove her consciousness from how amazing she felt, laying there without a care in the world.

She was drifting off into a state of minor meditation when she felt a presence in the room. Just as she was about to open her eyes, she felt something soft cover them, the silky texture making her smile as she realized what it was and who was in the room with her.

"That better not be the tie my mother bought you for Christmas," she said lazily.

There was a deep chuckle behind her.

"As much as a respect and fear your wrath, kitten, your mother scares the shit out of me so there's no way I'm going to use her Saville Row tie for what I'm planning."

Hermione couldn't help but grin. It was a condition that seemed incurable – her inability to frown or even remain neutrally apathetic in his presence. He had always seemed to bring out the strongest of emotions from her. Their situation notwithstanding, Sirius Black always managed to put a smile on her face.

"You looked like you had a long day when you came in," he said silkily as his strong hands came to her temple, gently massaging her skin.

"I didn't think you noticed. You seemed pretty intent on that chess board," she replied, her brain going to the hope that he was naked and planning on joining her.

"The slamming door was a good hint," he joked, and she was rewarded for her hopes as he gently pushed her up into a sitting position. She felt the water shift around their bodies as he settled behind her.

"I've always said you could be quite perceptive when you applied yourself," she replied, leaning back into his beautiful toned frame, feeling every hard muscle against her back and delighting in the fact that she was the only one who got to enjoy the delicious beauty of his body.

"Always with you," he whispered in her ear before nipping slightly on the lobe, his hands going back to her temple, small drops of water sliding down the side of her face and causing an erotic shiver to go through her body.

"I'm amazed," she said after a second of silence. "I was in the bath for a full five minutes before you came. I'm never naked that long before you're here to take advantage of that fact."

He chuckled again, the vibrations flowing through him and into her.

"I had to get rid of Moony. Let him beat me in chess, which was a wrench but priorities require sacrifice."

His lips were trailing down her neck now, and in her blindfolded state Hermione could feel every breath against her damp skin, moaning slightly when his tongue poked out to lick a droplet of water from her collarbone.

"I missed you today," she whispered. "It was a long day."

"I'm here to let you forget it."

His fingers left her for a second before drifting to her shoulder blades, his hands slick as he kneaded the muscles into submission as his lips continued their exploration. The scent of orange blossoms invaded her nostrils and she realized he had found her soap. She swallowed hard, her body all but melting into a puddle as he massaged the sweet-smelling suds into her skin.

"Don't forget my back," she managed to joke as his hands slid down her arms, intertwining their fingers together.

"Oh, your back is the last part of your body I'm thinking about, kitten."

Hermione gave a sharp inhale of breath when his fingers moved back up her arms before encircling her body, his long hands curling around her ribcage to cup her breasts. His lips continued to trail teasing butterfly kisses up and down her neck, pausing to nip at her earlobe or blow a puff of air against her sensitive flesh, revelling in her shivers.

"Was he suspicious?" she finally asked.

"Hmm, was who suspicious?"

"Remus."

"I have a feeling he's known about us for awhile."

"Oh yes? And who do you suppose told him?"

She could almost feel his smirk.

"I didn't have to tell him, kitten," he breathed. "The man _is_ a werewolf, after all. He can smell you on me."

Hermione felt her body heat at the idea of Sirius walking around smelling like her. She knew men were supposed to feel territorial about the women they dated, but she couldn't help but feel a slight thrill knowing that she had claimed him in that sense.

"Does that bother you?" she asked softly.

"Does what bother me?"

"That…that you smell like me."

She felt him chuckle again.

"Baby," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "Why on earth do you ask such silly questions?"

Hermione sighed, snuggling deeper into his embrace as she gave herself a mental pat on the back for snagging the notorious ladies' man.

"That's good, I suppose. That Remus knows, I mean. One less person to worry about."

"You know, if we continue to tell just one person at a time, we might actually get through the entire wizarding population by the time we die," he joked, his fingers plucking at her erect nipples and eliciting a moan of pleasure from her.

"I want to keep you and your wicked ways all to myself for awhile. No need to share you just yet."

"Ah, so you're considering sharing me, are you?"

Hermione snuck her hand into the water behind her and gripped the hard organ that was prodding her gently in the backside. She heard him hiss behind her, his forehead falling against her shoulder.

"I'm not sharing you with anyone. Ever."

"Fine by me, kitten…oh God…"

Hermione smiled, feeling for the edge of the bathtub and turning carefully. Even though she couldn't see him, she could hear his laboured breathing as her hand started to pump slowly up and down along his length. Her lips parted slightly, an open invitation for him to move the rest of the way to kiss her the way only he could.

He didn't disappoint as she felt his lips meet hers in a fiery tango, his tongue sweeping into her mouth to take her breath away. Her hands left his length to grip his shoulders as his hands moved to her back and neck, holding her to him. While she loved him when he was sweet and romantic, she loved him even more when she could draw out the aggressive, possessive side of him – the one that claimed her as his and never apologized for the love bites and mild bruises that that claim sometimes came with.

"You should know," he said between kisses, his hands running up and down her back, "that I actually came into the bathroom with honourable intentions."

She smiled against his lips.

"And yet the first thing you did was blindfold me."

His lips trailed down her neck once more.

"I wanted you to give into the sensation of the water," was his mumbled reply against her skin.

"And why on earth would you think that all I wanted to give in to was the water?"

She gave a gasp as his lips found her nipple, his warm mouth such a distinct contrast to the cool air. She whimpered as his tongue did talented flicks around the erect nub, ripping a cry from her as he sucked gently.

Hermione raked her hands blindly through his hair, taking his head in her hands and pulling him up for a kiss. It was the type of kiss that told him she didn't need much more of the admittedly-enjoyable foreplay he usually lavished on her body. She needed him, and she needed him now.

Somehow – Hermione never could work out how Sirius managed to do half the romantic things he did without hurting himself – he lifted them both out of the bathtub. For the briefest of seconds she thought he was going to carry her to one of their bedrooms – both of which were entirely too far away in her opinion – but when she felt the cold tile against her back she knew he agreed with her assessment of the distance.

"It's cold," she whined, squirming against him as she tried to get comfortable.

"Deal with it," he growled, his lips on her again as she felt his hands trail down her wet body to her core.

She gave a moan as his talented fingers found her clit, manipulating the pulsing bud until she was squirming for a different reason entirely.

"Sirius…" she hissed, feeling his weight pressed against her body and his erection bobbing against her inner thigh.

"Yes, princess?" was his innocent reply.

"I will tear you limb from limb if you don't get inside me, you smug son of a bitch," she nearly screamed.

His laughter rang through the acoustically-advantageous room.

"Well, that's a new one," he whispered as she felt something hard and blunt press against her most intimate area. "You've never threatened dismemberment before."

"I dare you to tempt me," she replied, panting in anticipation and cursing her own set of principles that disallowed her from removing the blindfold herself and just mounting him on her own.

"I do love a good challenge," he mused, his member sliding up and down her slick folds teasingly.

"Sirius Orion Black, I swear to Merlin I will start with the shortest limb first if you don't fuck me right now!"

"I feel like that might defeat the purpose, kitten."

At this, her brain decided to sod the rules and she pulled the blindfold off to look him dead in the eye.

"I will end you," she breathed, her eyes blazing a lustful fire as a slow, arrogant smirk slid across his face.

"Now, why punish yourself for my folly, sweetheart?" he asked before sinking himself deep into her body.

She purred, her body stretching to accommodate him as he gave a low keen. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she bucked her hips as he remained maddeningly still.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, kitten," he said, grasping her hips to hold them steady.

She shot him another glare, but he just chuckled, leaning down to catch her lips in his mind-melting kiss as he started to pump his hips hard into her. Her back immediately arched off the ground, her body finding his rhythm quickly and undulating beneath him as he moved. In the six months they had been together, they had learned each others signals so well that it was only a matter of time before she could feel him speeding up, her hands burying themselves in his damn ebony locks.

"Shit…harder…" she whimpered, forcing herself to open her eyes to watch him as he watched her come undone.

"Like this?" he asked, knowing fully that the hard, high thrust he gave had her toes starting to curl and her back arch once more off the ground.

"_Yessssss_…" she breathed, forcing her eyes to focus, watching the stormy grey start to shift to a shimmering silver.

"I can feel you, kitten…fuck…" he cursed, glancing down at their joined bodies, watching as he thrust in and out of her.

"Look at me," she whispered, gasping once more as his thrusts stoked the fire that burned within her every time they made love.

He looked up into her eyes, and she tumbled over the edge.

"_Sirius!_" she cried, her nails clawing down her back. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was the familiar sparkle in his shining silver orbs that told her he wasn't far behind her.

"Christ…Hermione…" he groaned, burying his head in her neck as his hips jerked spasmodically into hers, his body tense as he spilled his seed inside his witch.

They both collapsed panting, Hermione's hands immediately running through his hair as his curled around her body, rolling to the side and bringing her with him.

"Fuck, it _is_ cold," he complained, shifting against the cool, wet tiles.

"I told you," she said sleepily against his skin.

"I should know by now that you're always right."

"Yes you should."

She felt him chuckle quietly, his hands running through her tousled curls. She sighed contentedly, kissing his chest absently as she felt her body relax into his.

"Tired?" he asked after a few moments.

"What gave you…" She yawned. "…that idea?"

He chuckled again.

"I don't suppose we should go to bed, should we?"

She shook her head.

"I'm comfy."

"Yes, I've gleaned that much."

She smiled, eyes still closed.

"I was ready to fall asleep in the tub before you came in and had your wicked way with me."

"If I remember correctly, Miss Granger, it was _you_ who threatened all types of unladylike actions against my manhood if I _didn't_ have my wicked way with you."

She grinned, opening one eye to look at him.

"I blame your bad influence."

He chuckled once more before shifting.

"Come on, kitten. Let's get you into bed. You need to rest up. You have a big day tomorrow."

Her brow furrowed.

"But tomorrow's Saturday."

He smirked.

"I know. And I plan to have my wicked way with you _all_ day."

She grinned.

"It's a plan."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!_

_Happy Belated Birthday, Lana!  
_


End file.
